Dig It
by Hakumi-chan
Summary: Another Curtis sister story but hopfully this one'll be different. Angel's not like any other Greaser girl she's really not like anybody, but she likes it that way. Her life suddenly goes flip-side when a certain hood surprises her with a kiss. Please R a
1. Surprise kiss

**Author's Note:** I know, I know Why are you starting another story Well I have writers block for TFABH so blah ok I like this story so shoot me lol not really. **Oh and question do the shepards really have a sis named Angelina?** **If anyone could answer that it would be greatly apprecated!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Angel Curtis and Pranthi owns Misty Shepard( Who doesn't appear in this chapter)

* * *

**_Dig it_**

**_

* * *

_**

Whore.

Thug. .

Greaser.

Lying in her bed thinking about the little things that mad her life hers, Angel Curtis came up with these three words. Was she a whore? No. Was she a thug? No. But was she a greaser, hell yah.

She smiled to herself, not at all ashamed of her background and family. She loved her life and the gang.

Angel slowly lifted herself out of her bed had a quick stretch to wake herself up and then went to the bathroom to do her normal routine. She frowned when she saw her reflection in the mirror, her naturally straight auburn hair was up in rats on her head, the makeup she forgot to take off was all over her face, she looked like crap.

Sighing she went to the hard work of brushing out the mop she called hair. After she was done she went to taking off her old make-up and then reapplying it, nothing much a little mascara and some lip-balm and she was ready.

" Don't forget to brush your teeth, we don't want them falling out," Said the voice of Angel's younger brother Pony boy, as he popped in to tell her to hurry up.

" Yours hairs gonna fall out if you brush it anymore." Two-bit joked from the hallway, Angel turned and threw her brush at the older teen with a playful smirk on her face.

She quickly passed Two-Bit, and ran into her room going to her closet to pick out clothes to wear.

Angel came out wearing her favorite denim skirt and a plane baby blue shirt , her skirt was tight and only reached her mid-thigh, and her baby blue shirt was just an teensy bit to tight, but she liked to mix it up sometimes, if there was one thing Angel would want to be remembered for she would pick her individuality, as in she didn't follow the crowd, or the law sometimes.

"Yoo-hoo my, my are little Angel has grown up to be quit the little devil." Steve said from the entrance of the doorway, she suddenly felt the familiar heat of a blush creep up her neck, ok so what if she was a little shy? Everyone had there downfall, and being bashful was Angel's.

Angel's older brother Soda pop came rushing out of the bathroom, throwing his towel on the floor quickly kissing her cheek and grabbed Steve by the collar pulling him out to Darry's car where Darry, Angel's oldest brother was waiting patiently for them.

Angel was silently thankful that Darry was in the car and Soda was to busy to notice what she had on, they would have had her head.

" Come on or you two or we'll be late for school." Two-bit hollered from out on the patio, her smiled at and said something to Pony, dropping his smoke and putting it out with his shoe.

Two-Bit had been driving Pony, Angel, and Johnny ever since Johnny was jumped by the Socs. That day ruined Johnny he used to be carefree, now he never went anywhere without his switchblade and he was always hanging out with Dallas.

Dallas, he scared Angel, she guessed it was because, just like Darry had told her, he was a hood and he liked it, he wasn't like the rest of the gang, Angel held respect for him and he was ok to hang with, but his personality just scarred her, she was just glad she wasn't on the receiving end of his anger.

After picking up Johnny they finally made it to school Two-bit going to the seniors side, Ponyboy went to where the freshmen where, and Johnny and Angel slowly made there way to the sophomores side.

Unlike her brothers and the rest of the gang Angel wasn't as close to Johnny as the rest of them where, she awkwardly tried to start a conversation, " So Johnny, uh how's Dally?" It was the only thing that came to mind.

" He's fine Ange, o' Dally'll always be just that." He said, smiling his smile at Angel, and it about broke the young girls heart, his smile was one of a person who's seen to much, and Johnny had sure seen enough in his short sixteen years on earth.

Out of nowhere Angel enveloped Johnny in a bear hug, letting him go she smiled and gave him a friendly kiss on his scared cheek, turning she waved at her friend who stood there sticktail in amazement, but then again Angel would always find a way to amaze people.

Angel smiled to herself, she would have to become better friends with Johnny, she could always use a new friend and he looked like he needed another one, in her state of mind she didn't notice the person she was about to run into until her and that person ended up on the ground, Angel on top the stranger on bottom.

Her blue eyes slowly made there way down to the persons face she was lying on, only to find the smirking face of Curly Shepard.

Standing at, when he was standing, 6'2 with greased up black hair and the greenest eyes you'll ever see Curly shepherd was not a boy a girl would over look, but Angel knew shepherd personally and she knew he was a hood just like Tim his older brother, someone she should stray away from.

But she also knew Curly was harmless, if he liked you, And it was good for Angel that she was one of the few he got along with.

Snapping back to present Angel felt that damn familiar flush slowly creeping up her face, she slowly slid off of Curly.

" When did you get out." She said trying to break the silence, Angel hated silence.

" About two weeks ago, Devil what's on your mind." He smirked knowing she hated that nick-name, " I mean you don't just go tacklin' boys, or do you?"

" You know the answer to that Curly fry," She smirked back at Curly using his hated nickname, " And it's about time you got out."

She enveloped Curly in a hug, surprising the Tall hood, Angel just seemed to be in the hugging mood.

" Awe well look at this guys, two greasers inter locked in love." Great That was the voice of Bob, the head of the Socs, the one that ruined Johnny's life, Angel slowly let Curly go, and turned, frightened to face the mean looking soc.

Unlike her brothers Angel wasn't tough, and she was scared of Bob, but only for the fact that he ruined Johnny and that he was rich and that usually meant he could get away with anything.

Curly turned swiftly out of Angels embrace and his hand automatically went to his back pocket where Angel was sure layed his switchblade.

Bob just continued, " Maybe they'll make little greasers and they'll all go to jail together." Angel winced at that last comment, Curly's Mom and dad went to jail not to long ago and Angel knew that was a sore spot for Curly, Tim. And Misty there younger sister, she was Angels age.

" Watch what you say Soc. Your words might just be your last." Curly threatened, Angel knew he would go through with the threat to, one thing she had learned long ago living on the 'bad' side of town, there weren't many threats that weren't true.

Ignoring Culy's advice Bob continued with," Of course I wouldn't mind having a go at that little whore, how about you Randy, you can get seconds." That stung Angel thought, tears springing from her eyes.

That was it for Curly, he dived at Bob, his switchblade was thankfully forgotten, but the fight was short lived as Two-bit came to the rescue.

Angel didn't see the rest, she turned and ran to her first period, not wanting her enemies to see her tears, it would just encourage them.

She did hope Curly and Two-Bit where ok, she was sure they where.

She sighed trying desperately to drown out her teachers drowsy voice.

Only seven hours and forty-five minuets till this hell was over.

**Diiiiiiiiiiiiiing**

* * *

Hours later the bell finally rang, signaling the end of school, she went straight to Two-bit's car where Johnny and Pony where waiting, both looked over at her, smokes hanging from there mouths. 

She shook her head those 'cancer-sticks' as Dally liked to call them where going to be her downfall, she hated them, almost as much as Darry.

" Hi pony, Johnny where's Two-bit?" Angel questioned, shaking her hair out of her face.

" He and Curly have been in the principles office all day." Pony said, taking a drag from his smoke.

"Why"

" 'Cause they beat up that soc for callin' you a whore." Johnny piped up, taking his last drag. He smiled up at me then continued " They sure did beat the hell out of o' Bob, he deserved it though."

As soon as Johnny finished his statement Curly and Two-Bit came strutting up to the car, Curly's hair was a mess, and he had a black eye, and two bit had nothing but a few scratches. Angel instantly felt bad, but it really wasn't her fault. Bob had been asking for it.

" Are you guys ok?" Angel asked, her eyes filling with tears again. Damn why did she always have to cry, she hated crying.

" Nothing doing Ange, we kicked that Sac's ass real good." Two-Bit said, Curly seemed a little to quiet, well for Curly.

" You didn't have to, really I mean-" Angel didn't know what to say, she had never seen Curly so mad, but why? It wasn't that bad.

" Yeah we did, it was the principle of things and anyways he had no business calling you that." Curly said from where he was leaning on Two-bits car, his green eyes never looking more black.

" And anyways Angel we didn't get anything but detention. Nothing we haven't had before." Two-bit joked trying to lighten the mood, Johnny and Pony sat saying nothing, what could they say, they weren't there.

" It doesn't matter anyways lets go home, Curly come on I'll give you a ride."

They all piled in two-bit's car, Angel and Curly getting the back, everyone else was in the car.

Angel was trying to think of a way to thank Curly, finally she got her chance when Two-bit took Johnny and Pony into the gas station.

" I- I uh I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me, you really didn't have to." Angel whispered, awkwardly looking away from Curly.

When he didn't say anything she turned to see him staring at her, he slowly brought his face closer to hers, all of the sudden he closed his mouth over hers.

She gasped, and he took that as an invitation, his tongue exploring every edge of her mouth loving her taste. Angel slowly started coming around and she meekly started rubbing her tongue against his experienced one.

He could tell she was innocent, but he really didn't care she was driving him mad. He broke off the kiss reluctantly when he heard the door to the gas station chime. Curly glanced at Angel and smirked when he saw she was still dazed.

Angel was to busy think over what had just happened to notice Curly's arrogant smirk, why in hell did Curly just start making out with her out of nowhere? Not that she was complaining but she would like an explanation. She looked over at him when the car started, and saw that he was staring straight ahead as if on he was purposely not looking at her.

* * *

When Two-Bit Dropped Angel and Pony off at their house she was still in La-la Land looking for an explanation. 

She showered then jumped into bed without telling anyone goodnight or without eating anything, thank God tomorrow was Saturday, that meant no school, no school meant; No Curly.

* * *

How was that? I liked it PLEASE REVIEW! 

**Hakumi-Chan**


	2. Confused and abused

**A/U:** Well Damn! That sucks, Ok I'm really sorry I love the outsiders but I really didn't pay much attention to the Shepherds sister, ok well I'll add her. Pshhhh Well anyways Thank you to all of my reviewers I really appreciate it! Forget about The misty Shepard k 

**P.S.** If anyone would like to tell me (NICELY) if I make any mistakes, I would be VERY happy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my original Characters

**XOXOXO**

**_Dig It_**

****

****

Angel groaned as the sun from outside of her window hit her, she wasn't ready for her day to begin. Last night when she had come in she went straight to bed, but she couldn't get a wink of sleep.

I might as well get up. She reluctantly uncovered herself from her quilt, and slowly rose out of her bed.

Angel stumbled off to her bathroom mumbling things such as " Stupid Curly…dumb kiss…I hate boys…"

After a long, hot bath Angel reluctantly shrugged on some Jeans and a shirt. Walking into her kitchen she smiled when, when the smell of chocolate cake, bacon , bacon and eggs hit her in the face.

She grabbed a plate and some food and began to eat, when suddenly her chair was lifted from the floor, and she was being twirled around, a piece of bacon hung from her mouth.

"Put me down Two-bit," She exclaimed rudely, knowing who it was and really not being on the mood for Two-bit's 'fun time'. He put her down with a soft thud, and looked at her as if he where a wounded puppy.

" What'd I do?" He asked feigning sadness.

"Nothing I'm just a little annoyed, not at you but…" She sighed and rubbed her face, and walked passed Two-Bit.

He smiled like nothing had happened and hugged Angel, taking the breath away from her, she smiled and asked him what he was doing for the day.

" Aww nothing' much dolly, me, Dally, n'soda where gonna go to the movies wanna come?" Following Two-bit to her she contemplated the idea, why not? She really had nothing else to do.

She nodded, " Yeah I'll come." She quickly snacked the piece of chocolate cake away from Two-bit and sprinted back to her room, leaving him with a " Thanks, and holler when your leaving"

After finishing the cake Angel stood from her bed to try and decide what to wear tonight, but then why did she care? She wasn't trying to impress anyone… or was she?

In the back of her mind was that Curly and his gang always went to the movies on Saturday nights, but then why would she care. Dismissing her thoughts she glided over to her closet, trying to pick out the perfect outfit.

Finally convincing herself she wanted to look good just to look good. Right…

**XOXOXOXOX**

Five hours later and Angel had finally picked out her favorite short black skirt, some worn Chuck Taylor's, and a navy wife beater. She wore her hair down, decorated her eyes and put a little lip gloss on.

Feeling happy with her appearance she ran over to her nightstand and fished out a couple of dollars for the movies. Turning off her light, and shutting her door, she went into her living room waiting for Two-bit, Dally, and Soda.

Just as she got comfortable on the couch Soda burst through the front door, glancing anxiously around the room until he spotted her he told her in a hurried voice, "Come on Ange, we're gonna be late."

They didn't have a car that night so they where forced to walk, Soda and Angel met Two-bit and Dally a the movies, where Angels money didn't come in handy. Greasers could never be seen doing anything legal. God forbid…

So rolling her eyes as her brother climbed under the fence, leaving her to be the last, she bent down on her knees and slowly tried to slide under the fence without tearing any of her clothes.

She was doing good when she suddenly heard a very familiar voice say, "Nice view Devil"  
Angel who was half-way through the fence has totally forgotten the fact that she was wearing a skirt, and a short one at that.

Her cheeks turned rosy as she glanced back at the boy who just wouldn't leave her alone. "You gonna help me, or just stare at my ass?"

He smirked down at her, his Green eyes became dark with something Angel had never seen before, she couldn't name it, and she wasn't to sure if she liked it.

"I like the second choice, but the look on your brothers face I think I'll chose the first one." He roughly kicked her in her rear through the fence to land in a very unlady like position.

Standing up, she stuck her tongue out and gave Curly the finger to which he said, " Anytime babe, you know where to find me."

She sighed and turned towards her brother who was glaring at Curly, she really didn't understand him one minute he was kissing her in the back of Two-bits car the next he was looking up her skirt and kicking her in the butt, laughing at her with his little posse.

Lost in thought she didn't see the short girl that was running towards her until she felt weight on her back, she looked back and smiled when she met the brown eyes of Angelina Shepard, who was on of Angels best friend, despite who her brother was.

"Hey Devil, what was that all about?" She asked sliding off her taller friend, pushing her long blonde hair out of her flawless face.

Angelina Shepard was a short, bubbly, tough little woman who spoke her mind and could also beat your ass. She was also one of Angels Best Friends. And she thought she was entitled to know everything…_everything._

" Nothing he's just being Curly, Lina." Angel smiled, hoping she wouldn't have to tell Angelina what her and her older brother had done the other day, uhh she officially hated Curly…maybe. "You know him and his usual asshole self."

Her Chocolate eyes turned skeptical as if to say Yeah right, but before she could voice her thoughts a hand found it's way around her waist, she turned her blonde head to the side to see who it was, only to see Dallas Winston staring down at her. "Hello to you to mister."

Smiling she kissed his cheek, and winked at Angel leaving the girl alone.

Angel sighed, Lina had a one tracked mind when it came to Dally, she smiled, and turned around to go find her brother and Two-bit, only to go face first into a hard chest, craning her neck to see who she ran into she glared when she saw it was Curly.

She wasn't going to be nice to him when he kicked her earlier, asshole.

She turned to walk away in the other direction when Curly forcefully grabbed her arm and shoved her not to nicely into the brick wall of the bathroom buildings.

"What the hell?" She screeched, as his hands went held her in place.

"I didn't finish what we started yesterday Devil." He whispered darkly in her ear, making the hair on the back of her neck raise on nervousness. She closed her eyes not wanting to know what he was going to do to her when she felt the softness of his lips on hers, she slowly started coming around wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling Curly as close as humanly possible.

He pried her mouth open and delved his tongue inside to battle with hers, pushing her more into the wall, he didn't seem to care when her hands found there way to his hair, scuffing it up. His hands started working there way up her shirt when she suddenly remembered what had taken place not an hour ago.

She weakly tried to push him off her, but when he didn't she really didn't know if she wanted him to, she sighed in his mouth, causing him to open his Emerald eyes, stopping his body from doing the things it wanted to most, Curly just stared silently into Angel's Crystal blue eyes.  
" Your confusing as hell Curly fry." He growled and pushed her harder into the wall at the sound of his despised nickname, smirking as she gasped.

" I like to keep you guessing." He replied, giving her one more wet kiss on the forehead, and a light squeeze to the butt he kicked earlier, letting her drop he walked away again, as if nothing had happened.

Yet again Angel went home, showered, ate, and drifted off to sleep. Wanting Monday for Monday morning and seeing her messed up prince charming

* * *

REVEIW 


	3. I'll be your best kept Secret

**A/u:** Maybe I should hold out on you people for another two moths lol, what I mean is I got more review when I waited over a two month period but hey I'm just being greedy, here and extra long chapter for ya I hope you enjoy, and if it's not to much to ask could I have ten reviews? PLEASE I'll update regardless but I thought I'd ask hahaha Oh and I have finally found out the shepherds sister's name (don't quote me) is Angela lol THAK YOU OH LOVELY REVIEWR FOR POINTING THAT OUT bless you lol

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing bso far but Angel and now Brandon Hunter lol

_**Dig it**_

Angela's dark chocolate brown eyes glanced lovingly up at the icy blue eyes of Dallas Winston, they were stuck there in that stare neither wanting to give into the other one, both had ego's bigger than there heads.

Slowly Dallas lifted his hand and, without Angela noticing, he gave a nice pinch to her butt, to which she yelped and blinked, Dally smirked saying, " I won sugar."

Angela frowned and playfully punched him in the chest. " Only 'Cause you cheated, you dog."

Angela looked around the city park, from the broken swings, to the trashed out water fountain, it was all trashed; but it was home.

She sighed, turning her blonde head back to Daly's, who was smirking down at her, with and unreadable expression on his hard face.

There was many layers to Dallas Winston and Angela had only barley broken through one; getting him to show his affection for her. That was hard enough, but she knew there was a lot more under all of that hardness that she knew she loved.

Angela must have been to lost in her thoughts to notice it, but Dallas had pulled her so close that if he looked down they would be giving people something to stare at, he was holding her so tight, like he would never, _ever_, let her go.

Then suddenly he started talking to her, barley whispering. "You know Angela, you and Johnny are really all that I really _love_. The Curtis' are all my, what's the weird, friends but if I had to choose, well lets just say I wouldn't have to think…"

He became extremely quiet all of the sudden, and Angela was to shocked at what he was saying to her, he was laying out his love for her…_Dallas Winston _was confessing his love for her, and they weren't even exclusive.

Angela suddenly started laughing, her Chocolate eyes leaking with tears, she suddenly pulled Dallas' head down and gave him a short kiss.

She figured it out, her loved her, but he wanted all the other guys to know she was his, he wanted to be exclusive, and the words 'Dallas Winston' and ' An exclusive relationship' were not something she never thought she'd hear.

" What you laughing at." He was embarrassed but he wouldn't admit it, far, _far_, to much pride.

" Oh Dallas." Angela sighed wiping the tear from her eye. " Your trying to ask me to go with you…aren't you?" At his slow nod she continued. " Well it sounds like you want marriage, and of 'course I love you, who couldn't?"

He smirked down at her, He was just to cool to smile, And slowly brought his lips closer to hers.

And that's how there little dysfunctional relationship started, at the trashing 'Greaser' park. But frankly nothing was more beautiful on that November night.

" Angel baby! Come here."

Angel silently cursed, hearing _that_ voice made her think of a certain…situation that happened about three nights ago at the movies, with a certain someone who she was refusing to think of.

For the past three days Angel has been dodging his looks that he gives to her at school, and running away if she even heard anyone say his name. It was rather pathetic actually, but she despised Curly, well sort of, but she couldn't resist his touch, and the worst thing about the situation was; he knew.

She could see it in the way he glanced at her with those irresistibly sexy eyes, or the way he would brush up against her in the hallways when she couldn't get away from him fast enough. The slimy bastard knew how much he affected her, and he enjoyed her torture.

The only question she had now was; what was he doing at her house.

She could hear his heavy footsteps coming towards her room, why didn't her brother stop him, in the back of her mind she relished they had all left earlier. She groaned, dammit why did he have to come _now._

" Angel w- Oh there you are." He smirked, his emerald eyes sparkling, Angel unconsciously shivered at the look he was giving her. She loved his eyes, she could get lost for days in those lovely, sexy…

He had suddenly gotten very close, where Angel's feet where barley spread he lazily lounged between them, his chest on hers, very close; too close.

" Miss me darlin'" He smirked, that smirk. And angel didn't know why she did it, but she suddenly sat straight up, Curly opened his mouth to say something but before he could Angel closed her mouth roughly over his.

Angel knew she wasn't as experienced as Curly, she probably never would be, but she knew she had to be gaining some points in this little game they where playing. Not that she'd admit it to anyone, but she had missed the way Curly's Lips felt against her own, and the way he would let his hands travel all over her body, but she would never admit it.

It seems Curly was out of his state of shock because he had slowly pushed her down on the bed, steadily attacking the buttons of her nightgown, when Angel suddenly heard a snicker. She felt Curly push her away, standing up and straightening himself out, smirking at her. On day she was going to slap that smirk out of him.

Angel looked over, and into the laughing Chocolate eyes of her best friend Angela, and the ice cold blue eyes of Dallas Winston. It wasn't hard to tell Dallas didn't like Curly, or the idea of him putting a move on 'the Curtis' sister' as she was dubbed.

" Oh Angela nothings going on with Curly he just being his usual asshole self, don't worry." Angela said mocking what Angel said three nights ago at the movies.

Angel blushed a bright shade of red, why wouldn't God just kill her right now, oh the humiliation.

" It wasn't anything, sis dally. Just a little fun." Curly said winking at Angel, as if he wanted her to agree, she was dazed, hurt. But had she actually thought she meant something to him? Perhaps in the back of her head, but it would hurt any woman's pride to be thought of as someone's whore.

"Y-yeah it meant absolutely nothing, nothing." He voice wavered, but she would not cry. She was never anything but a game to Curly and she didn't even know why she cared.

Dallas looked on at Angel, on the brink of bursting out with tears, and Curly, the son of a bitch, just standing there like the idiot he is and not caring. Dallas glanced down at Angela, to see her scowling at her brother, almost the same as he was doing. Both of them think the same thought; he wasn't right for Angel.

Distantly Dallas heard Angel asking them not to tell her brothers anything, Dallas snorted, he didn't want to die for Curly's foolishness. Let the Curtis' find this on out on there own.

" We won't Angel, what kind of friend would I be?" Angela smiled at Angel, giving her a look that even Dallas could read as a 'We'll talk later', all the while Curly was standing there impatiently wanting to leave.

" Ok everyone's good now can I leave?" He questioned, his foot taping impatiently. Cocky Bastard. It took one to know one though.

" Leave no ones stopping you." Angel said, Dallas could detect hurt in her voice, fun his ass, the girl was about to bawl her eyes out, that didn't sound like fun to him.

But Curly, being his unfeeling self, just walked out of her house as quickly as he had come in. without even so much as a backwards glance at angel.

Now Dallas took this as his queue to make himself scarce to so, bending down and giving Angela one more loving kiss, and nodding at Angel, he turned to go watch TV. as they 'girl talked'

Angela sat down on her younger friends bed slowly, asking her, " Now Angel, not to be harsh but what the hell, Curly."

Angel's Sky blue eyes where glaring at her friend, " It not exactly like I chose him."

Angela urged Angel to tell her and when she didn't Angela told her, " Just umm, start from the beginning."

At those words Angel groaned , and started her tale, starting with when Curly hot out of jail, ending to just a few minuets ago.

" That's it." Angel sighed happy to finally tell someone.

" Oh that's it" Angela said, sarcastically, rolling her chocolate orbs.

" So to sum it all up my brother doesn't just have a dick anymore he is one." Angela said in an overly giddy voice, making Angel laugh. Uhh it was so good to have good friends.

" Yup."

" Well babe, there all pretty much like that." Angela laughed, slugging Angel playfully. " You'll learn devil."

" Well what's your advice oh wise one?" Angel asked, rubbing at the bruise that was forming where Angela had hit her. Damn that girl had a strong punch

" Find someone else." At Angel's confused look, Angela rolled her eyes " Like find a boyfriend, make my little bro jealous, if he's like not jealous then he was just being a prick, if he is jealous he may like you. But he was still being a prick torture him." Angela got a devious smile on her face, it made Angel kind of edgy, just what the fuck was she getting herself into?

Angel didn't have a line of boys looking to be her next boyfriend, she was pretty, but as Angela knew not many boys would risk asking her out with her brothers, and the gang. Too much at risk. Angela personally thought they where all pussy's, except Curly, his problem lied in the fact he was just to damned stubborn to admit her might actually like Angel. But with Curly's 'bad boy ' life style would Angel be able to handle her younger brother? She'd have to test her and she knew just who to go to.

" Ange baby." Angela said enthusiastically springing up. " I have the perfect little hoodlum for you."

At Angela's smirk, Angel gulped, she didn't like it when Angela looked like that it was intimidating,.

" Who" Angel asked timidly, Almost scared to know the answer.

" Well Timmy's" - her older dangerous, scary brother- " Brandon Hunter, he's a Brumly boy-"

Angel suddenly cut her off, " Yeah I know of Brandon, he's worse than Curly."

" Exactly." Her Chocolate eyes looked into Angel's scared blue ones. " He's perfect."

"But-"

" And he owes me a favor."

* * *

Review please and how's that for longer? 


	4. And your Biggest Mistake

**AU: **Hello I just wanted to tell everyone thanks for the reveiws. lol I was pushing it w/ the 10 thing lol BUT thank everyone

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but My original characters.

* * *

_**Dig It**_

* * *

Drip 

Drop

Drip

Drop

Drip

Drop

Ashton sighed in irratation, here she was at two-thirty in the morning, she had somewhere to go tomorrow, and she couldn't for the life of her get to sleep. That insesint Drip drop didn't help, what the hell was making that sound anyways.

Growling in frustration she dragged her limp body out of the confines of her big, plushy, inviting bed. Pushing her aburn hair from her face, Angel tried to pin-point where the sound was coming from.

Rolling her Brillant eyes when she found the source for the sound passed out in her Bathe tub. Lying face first in her tub, with the cold water tab slightly turned on, was Two-Bit, who looked like he'd had way to much that night. Smiling she turned the cold water off and left Two-Bit to his sleep, with his face smacvk dab in the puddle of water.

_'He deseves it after all.' _Smiling evilly she snuggled back into her moutains of conforters. Closing her eyes she prepared herself to go to sleep.

Suddenly thoughts of what exactly Angela was having her do tommorrow, entered Angels head. What exactly did Angela expect her to do, sweep this brumly boy off his feet?

Brumly boys where known for nemerous things, one being that they expected girls to put out, which Angel wasn't going to do. It didn't matter at that time to Angel that Brandon was already going to help, only because of his debt to Angela, but still all she had to do now was act the way a _normal_ Brumly Girl would act. Like a total, skanky, whore. Can you feel the excitment...not.

Reluctantly pushing away her thought Angel forcefully flopped her head down and shut her eyes, an hour later she finally fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Walking with a spring in her step Angela steddily skipped up to the school. Oh man was she good or was she good, the problems Angel's been haveing with Curly would be settled in no time, Angela just hoped it wouldn't end with Angel's heart being broken. Cause wether Angel wanted to admit it or not Angela could tell she liked Curly.

Stopping at her locker, she opened it and put her stuff inside grabbing her binder and notebook, having slammed the locker shut she was just about to turn and go to World Geography when she suddenly heard loud whispers.

" Yeah me and Dally, Yes Dallas Winston, who else. Well he took me over to the movies and yah, well we you know." A blonde told her friend smirking when she saw Angela looking. What the little bitch didn't know was that Dallas had been tucked away in _her_ bed all night, not leaving till earlier this morning. Slowly Angela pulled at the jacket that was tied around her waist, it was so clearly Dally's, she put it on and sauntered down the hall _accidently_ bumping the girl into the oppisite wall.

Putting her hand to her face in mock surprise saying in an overly sweet voice, " Oh I'm _so _sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you." She paused all of the sweetness in her voice gone, her mouth drawn in a tight frown. " But I'll hurt you more if you don't stop spreading rumors about my boyfriend."

Expecting the girl to look scared, Angela _did _quite the reutation after all, Angela was clearly cought off gaurd when the girl laughed right out in her face, replying with a, " Dally doesn't have Girlfriends, he has sluts."

That was the wrong thing to say because before the girl knew what what going on Angela had her pushed on the lockers, " Stop acting like you know what you're talking about, you look stupid."

" Whatever, okay can you just let me go." The girl sqeaked obviosly scared, Angela smirked, nodding at the girl before letting her down. Angela turned as if to walk away, but she quickly turned back to the girl and gave her a shiner, knocking the girl to the floor.

She walked away from the scene but not before telling the girl, " Bullshit comes with a price, hun." Strutting away Angela got to World Geography five seconds before the tardy bell rang, she sat quietly in her desk taking ouot her paperwork, and pens. Sudennly smirking about what one boy said from the back.

Already the rumers where spreading.

* * *

Angel sat in her fifth period (and last period thank God) English class quietly scribbling on her notebook, nervous as to what she was being forced to do after school. The plan was for her to _happen _to see Brandon atZanko's tonight and hit it off with him, then gradually start dating. Why was she doing this again? Oh yah, to get back at the Bastard Curly. Another notch was added to Angel's Curly hatometer.

Nervously twitching when someone laoudly schooted there chair a little to loudly, she jumped when Josh, the kid sitting behind her, asked her for a pen. Not concentrating on the teachers rattling, she instead concentrated on the reason she always seemed to _somehow _get stuck in these situations. A wave of guiltiness washed over Angel suddenly the thought of this Brandon acually being nice, she had heard his Tough reputation, she broke out into a voilent course of giggle at the thought of a _brumly boy_ acually being nice. Her brothers might be greasers but they weren't _hoods. _

Shaking her head free of her troubling thoughts she decided to pay attention for the last five minuets of class.

_'I'll be fine. I'll be fun. I'll be teaching Curly a lesson. He deserves it. I hate him. I do.' _She kept repeating thoughts like that in her head, forcing herself to believe what she was thinking.

Oh tonight was gonna be so much _fun_.

Shortly after Angel got home, Angela turned up in her dorrstep grinning from ear to ear, and proceeded to tell Angel the whole story, while Angel got dressed.

"...So I put the little bitch in her place." Finishing her story Angela glanced at Angel, smirking when she saw Angel decked out in a short, black mini skirt, with a tight, light blue shirt on, and some plain black converse. Her Hair slightly curly, and her eyes and lips slightly decorated.

" Wooh hooh, My little brothers in for it." Jumping high off of Angels bed Angela got herself ready, wearing a black wife beater, and tight blue jeans wth a pair of high-tops. Her hair left down and straight.

Seeing Angela's approving nod at her outfit she smiled saying " Well lets get this over with."

After dodging all her brothers with lame excuses, they finally stumbled into the zanko's (if its a real place I don't own it) at about 9:30, fifteen minuets late.

Situating herself, Angel glanced around the trashy fastfood place, smiling at the couples in corners doing only God knows what. Angela pushed her towards a boy sitting by himself, Angel was about to retaliate to Angela, when her eyes fell on the boy in front of her.

He smirked at her with his plump kissable lips, his dark chocolate colored eyes bearing into hers with his shaggy black hair teasing his long, beautiful eyelashes. The jkind of eyelashes that guys shouldn't have. He was wearing the regular, tight jeans, a shirt, and a jean jacket. It was a minuete before he cleared his throat, telling Angel that she had been staring.

Angel felt that damn familiar blush creeping up her neck, she quickly laughed and sat down.

This was gonna be fun.

If this god infront of her didn't eat her alive, and by the look he was giving her that thought couldn't be taht far from his mind.

In the back of her mind wondering where Angela went, she leaned forward with her best smile on her face and said, " Hi, I'm Angel."

* * *

Meanwhile Angela was watching from the sidelines a smirk on her coniving face.

She loved playing matchmaker, being good at it was just a plus.

And drama was good to, so she was in for the humor when Curly just _happens _to hear about this little meating she was in for heads of Drama.Angela was loving it.

Don't get her wrong she isn't out to hurt anybody, but she knows, knows, what they want and what has to happen to get to it. So what if she just happenes to have a little funwhile things work themselves out.

Smiling, She thought Brandon Hunter didn't know just what he was getting himself into when he asked Angela Shepard for a cigarette.

* * *

How was it Please reveiw 


	5. Trying to convince myself

**I am soooooo sorry this took so long guys School came into my life and took up all my time lol WELL I love all you guys here is chapter five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

_**Dig it**_

* * *

**Ch 5. Trying to convince myself...**

* * *

Angel was speechless, she would have a better time with a toddler than this bozo sitting in front of her. Oh sure he had the looks but, as she found out, the saying _all brawns no brains _was true. 

Sighing deeply, Angel ran a hand through her hair, and tried again. " So Brandon Any girlfriends lately?"

He looked at her blankly with his beautiful green eyes, if only--

"Girlfriends? I have girls that I fuck..."

--He didn't Talk.

Angel was astonished, he has never had a long lasting relationship? One word popped into her mind; _Man whore _What the hell had Angela been thinking? She turned her eyes to look at her said _friend_, Angela sat staring into space a forgotten cigarette burning away in her ashtray.

Brandon smirked at her from across the diner table, Angel hadn't been paying any attention to him so she didn't know why he was smiling, it was freaking her out. Suddenly he said something that freaked her out even more...

"So Angel you up for a casual fuck?" He said in his drawl, in a way that she knew he thought the question he asked was absolutely the right thing to say. Arrogant Bastard that she found him to be.

Opening and closing her mouth in astonishment, somewhere in the back of her mind knowing she resembled a fish, Angel tried to ground out something to say. "What?"

"I'm just kiddin' darlin'." Brandon laughed, his laugh was rich, and deep. Angel could feel the rumble on her stomach, as if his laugh migrated through the plastic table. "Angela told me the deal no need to make small talk."

Shaking her head in confusion, she angled her head so she could glare at Angela. What in the hell was her _friend_ planning. The whole point in meeting this creep was so that she would make Curly jealous, or there was the slim chance that he would back off and she could find someone new. But what was really going on.

She blinked the dryness out of her eyes and opened her mouth to say something to Brandon, but was stopped...

...by his soft lips pressing into her, his tongue probed into her mouth automatically. She tried pulling away but his strong hand just pushed the back of her head further into the kiss. Figuring she could just hit him when this was over, Angel joined the kiss moving her tongue and lips against his.

In the distance Angel heard a bell ringing signaling someone entering the restaurant, but at that moment it didn't matter to her.

* * *

Angela sighed seeing her little brother come in the restaurant, just like she knew he would. Zanko's is where Curly "hangs out", he's secretly in love with the milkshakes. 

Smirking she waved him down, discreetly motioning to Brandon that to start the plan.

Seeing as Angel and him where already in a lip-lock she turned and called out to Curly, seeing her he smiled and started to make his way over.

Sitting down across form her Curly noticed the smile playing in his sisters face, " Whatcha doin here Angela?"

She smirked, looking so much like him it was scary, and said, "Well I was here with Angel and Brandon, but they kinda kicked me out of there table."

Eyes widening, he looked over to where Angel and some guy where currently eating each others faces. It could be described no other way, he thought a angry frown now donning his face. His emerald eyes almost black, what the hell was _his _girl doing sitting in some guys lap, or worse kissing that guy?

Ignoring whatever his sister was saying, he stood and started walking over to the scene. His movement were slow, and deliberate, he stopped at the booth his anger over took him as he forced the to apart and without speaking a word to Angel he slugged the stranger.

* * *

Somehow that one kiss grew to Angel moving over to Brandon's booth, starting a scene that made people cover there children's eyes, as Zanko's was a family place. But Brandon didn't seem to car, and neither did angel at that point. 

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled away from Brandon to look into the cold, black eyes of...Curly What the fuck? He pushed her to the side as he picked Brandon off the Booth, the next thing she knew Curly was beating the shit out of Brandon. And it made her angry what rule did Curly have over her? He was the one that made this situation happen.

"STOP!" Angel screeched at the top if her lungs, but Curly didn't seem to hear her.

"Please just stop." She sobbed, her eyes pleading for anyone in the restaurant to do something. But they where as scared as she was.

Finally Curly let Brandon slump to the floor Unconscious, looking at the blood on his hand to the blood on Brandon's face, leaking from his busted lip and eyebrow.

He turned and sought out Angel, he looked her square in the eye and sighed, what a mess.

She gasped the look in his eyes it wasn't one of loathing or hatred but of hurt, and anger. He stepped over the bloody form f Brandon and went to drag Angel out of the restaurant. Angel didn't know why but she went without any trouble, letting Angela and the scared people in Zanko's to take care of Brandon.

* * *

_Shit_

Was the only thought running through Angela's head at that point, she couldn't believe her little brother did that, or even _could_ do that.

Slowly she managed to drag herself over to where Brandon lay, just now coming conscious. He looked like shit, with his whole face a bloody mess. She sighed leaning down and smiling in his face.

"Job well done, man." She drawled in his face, putting her hand out to help him up. " Wanna bum a smoke?"

She laughed when he flipped her off. Man don't people learn? Borrowing something from Angela Shepherd was like sighing your life away, or gettin your as beat by her love sick little brother.

She took a cigarette out of her purse, lit it, inhaled, and blew the smoke in Brandon's face.

People would learn someday.

* * *

Angel was scared, Curly hadn't said one word to her. he didn't know if that was good or bad. 

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed into a wall, she gasped when she felt Curly's mouth on hers demanding she return the gesture. Angel gladly did as he demanded and clung to him, not willing to let go.

In that moment Angel realized something, she really did like Curly. These stupid games he seemed to love playing with her head had seemed to work, because she actually liked him. Fuck.

She pressed herself more into the kiss, his tongue making its way in her mouth, they both came up for air, his forehead resting on hers, he looked down into Angels eyes, and gently kissed hers, before saying...

" I really should make you go brush your teeth before I kiss you again." He laughed when she glared at him, then his face turned cold again. " So why where you kissing him Devil?"

This made Angel mad, what right did he have asking her a question like that. It frankly was none of his business, who she kissed.

"Is that really any of your business?" She asked, and dared him to answer. He hugged his arms around her waist, his face nuzzling her neck, the movement sent shivers up her spine, and sent her hands to his thick, beautiful hair.

" Maybe it is now." He whispered, his lips making a trail from her neck to her cheek, and finally her lips.

Angel was confused, his lips where making her forget her questions as they made another trail from her lips back down to her neck.

"B-but Curly I don't understand." She stuttered, he stilled his movements and went to look her in the eye as if telling her to go on. "I thought it was all just a game. I didn't think you actually liked me."

" I guess it was." He started, he was so close, and as he had been many tomes before, he was to close, the only difference now was that she wanted him to be this close. He turned his head to look at her. "But it's not now."

She opened her mouth to say something when he began speaking again," When I saw that Bastard kissing you I lost it. I had no control Devil. None."

Sighing he nuzzled her neck again," Not even when me and Two-nit beat up that Soc for you."

Angel smiled and took Curly's hand in hers, and kissed his cheek making her way to his lips, and took his bottom lip in hers, all while she was doing this Curly was just staring at her. It felt good like she was in control, for once.

" So I guess this means..." She started.

"That your mine." He said, his tone serious and possessive, made her shiver, and give into his embrace.

"And your min?" She wondered out loud.

"Of course sugar. Now only one problem." He laughed at her confused face.

"Wha?"

"Telling your pack of brothers the news." He drawled, his voice lacking excitement. When Angel saw the dread on his face she started to giggle.

He glared down at her, picking her up and draping her legs around his waist, and pinned her hands above her head. He leaned down and kissed her, she replied back by biting his bottom lip, and letting his tongue inter her mouth. Growling throatily after the kiss he sighed and leaned his body against her.

"Gods Devil you taste good"

"You know I hate that nickname right?"

"I really could care less, love"

* * *

**How was it? Please review**

**Hakumi-Chan**


	6. I am not another teenage whore

**_Dig it_**

**_-_**

His eyes where as green as the grass in in the spring, and his hairs as black as the night. He smirked, he cursed, he fought, he had absolutely no manners to speak of, but he was hers.

Curly Shepherd was finally hers, and she was his.

Angel couldn't remember ever feeling this happy before ever, she decided that Curly putting her through whatever he put her through was all worth it in the end. She sighed heavily, and ran a delicate slightly shaken hand run through her tousled hair, her slightly shaking hand went lower to touch her beautifully bruised lips. Angel smiled, ecstatic with her current situation.

She fell back into the softness of her bed with a contented sigh and thought about the dark boy who always seemed to be inside her mind. Smiling when she thought of the look Angela had given her when Angel and Curly walk back into Zankos their hands interlocked, the blonde girl had the hugest smirk on her face, like she knew she was a genius.

Hmm maybe a evil genius?

Brandon on the other hand, wasn't looking so hot, his lip was busted pretty bad, and his bloody eyebrow would most likely need stitches, but the boy still managed a cocky smirk towards Curly and Angel when they passed by him inside Zankos, not a good idea because Curly saw the smirk and Angel and Angela literally had to jump on him so he wouldn't beat Brandon again. Some people just never learn.

Angel and Curly said a farewell to a still smirking Angela outside of Zankos, and after hopping inside of Curly's car it took the young couple awhile to get their hands off of each other for Curly to start the car, but when he finally did he set off for Angels house.

She remembered him turning towards her, and smirking kindly at her. He never smiled. " This feels good."

She had smiled at that, then leaned her body across his car and smacked a wet kiss on his waiting lips, saying "Yeah it sure does."

He seemed satisfied with her sitting back in her seat, his amazing emerald eyes where set straight in the road, he suddenly smirked. " You know Angel, girls are gonna hate you."

She rolled her blue eyes at her boyfriend. Her boyfriend. that felt really good to say. " Like I care curly. Your mine simple." She said her voice giving away her distress, she suddenly turned her auburn head in his direction. " What makes you think you have no competition? Huh?"

He had just simply shrugged, like he hadn't thought about it, cause it wouldn't happen, " Am I that undesirable Curly?"

Ha! Wrong thing to say, Angel found out a minute after she had said the sentence, when she found the car parked on the dark side of the road, and those eyes she loved so much boring into her.

"Has anyone ever said you were undesirable?" He questioned heatedly, unbuckling his seat belt, and turning off his engine.

Angel was slightly unnerved, what was Curly doing?

She shook her head, but after realizing he couldn't really see her she told him, "No Curly but you implied it."

Somewhere inside her head she knew this was a dumb thing to start a fight over, but a part of her loved bickering with Curly, because the making up was just to good to pass up.

He made an unpleased sound inside of his throat, and turned his body to face hers, " I did not."

"You said you wouldn't have any competition," Her voice cracked, and she was rolling her eyes, even though he couldn't see. " And ya pretty much implied that I'd have to fight ever hussy in town to be with you."

He snickered at her choice of words, momentarily forgetting he was a little ticked at her, " Angel, I'm Curly Shepherd . My older brother is Tim Shepherd, every guy that would even think of touching you, would just think of my last name and turn around with their dicks between their legs. So no I don't have any competition, but it is definitely not because your not pretty."

He had leaned over by that time, causing Angel to rest her back against the passengers door, he was so close over her she could actually see his emerald eyes through the darkness.

"Besides, if any of the guys did grow enough balls to hit on you," He whispered huskily, his breath feathering Angels face, making excited shivers run through her body. " They wouldn't have their balls for very long.."

He went to kiss her, but she turned her head at the last minuet letting his lips crash against her cheek, laughing amused at his groan, she turned her face back, " Okay I accept that, but what about all of these girls you brought up huh?"

He smirked impishly, " I dunno devil." She glared at his smirk, getting steadily more annoyed. " Would you fight for me?"

She glared at him in anger, and punched his chest to get him off of her, his response was top push her further into his seat, and grab her hands and pull them above her head, rendering her defenseless.

He just stared at her, emotion playing through his eyes that Angel didn't have time to comprehend as in the next second his lips where leaving butterfly kisses on her cheeks. She shuddered in pleasure, feeling a slight burn between her thighs at his light touches.

She blushed bright red when she felt his hand slip under the hem of her shirt, the other hand was still holing her hands useless, as his lips where nipping at her neck the sensation left her thriving in underneath him.

Curly got daring, when he tugged her shirt over her head exposing lots of pale flesh and freckles, her curled auburn hair falling around her shoulders making her look like an angel in Curly's eyes.

She forgot to be modest when he unlaced her bra, because she was to preoccupied with wickedly delicious mouth pressing wet kisses on her hard swollen nipple, she let out a breathless moan, that caused Curly to chuckle, making Angel embarrassed.

Why did he laugh, was she doing something wrong? She forgot to think when she felt his mouth creep lower, his right hand was playing with her breast, and his other was trying desperately not to let go of her hands, it didn't really matter though, Angel wasn't going to trying and get away any time soon.

Curly finally let her hands slip free, Angle didn't notice until she felt the limb going up the side of her skirt, tickling her thigh the whole way, Curly tugged at her cotton panties trying to bring them down.

Curly felt Angel go rigid, he looked up at her through clouded eyes, and wisps of dark hair in confusion, she was just as bad off as him. Her perfectly curled hair had somehow gone limp straight again, and was tangled across her naked chest, she was taking in deep breaths to calm herself down, and her eyes where staring at Curly as if she wanted him to eat her alive, which he gladly would.

"What the matter?" He asked, slowly realesing his hold in her undergarments, bringing his chin to rest on her flat stomach.

She stared at him in wonder, what was the matter? He had just tried to take her underwear off! Come on, he had to know she was a virgin didn't he? They where just in a fight to, before he had, had his way with her, slimy bastard.

Angle leaned up a bit and rested on her hands, staring down at Curly who was still resting on her stomach and staring up at her curiously. " Curly you know I'm a virgin, right?"

This didn't seem to faze him as he answered with a simple, "Yea I figured."

She sighed angrily, silently letting that pass, "Then why where you taking off my panties?"

What curly did nest made Angel almost scream out in Anger, he laughed, " Come on Devil! You have to know there are other thing you can do besides have sex."

Angel was glad it was dark, because her cursed blush decided to come back, so she wasn't experienced? So what.

He was still laughing although he was trying, and failing, to cover it up, he shook his head, his hair tickling Angles naked stomach, " I'm sorry Angel."

"No, don't be." She sat up further, causing a fully dressed Curly to sit up straight, she looked to the floor board for her bra and shirt, she slipped the bra over her shoulders and tried to clasp it, which was hard when you where embarrassed and in total darkness. She felt her boyfriends strong hands clasp it for her, then take the light blue shirt from her hands and shrug it over her shoulders.

Shaking her head, and secretly smiling, she turned back to Curly and smiled at the boy who was trying to compose himself, looking a slight but ashamed at saying she was to innocent, or implying it.

She felt sorry for him, so she leaned over to his side of the car, and kissed his cheek, " You know, I think I would fight for you Curly Fry."

Angel smiled happily at the last words that night she had said to her boyfriend, rolling her body until she laid happily on her side she closed her bright eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, her drams full of green eyes and cocky smirks.

-

WOAH! OMG I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG ASS TIME! IM SOO PISSED AT MYSELF! And I'm also sorry this is so short but this story is still running, if anyone still wants to read. I still have a plot! I still know where I'm with this!

**news:** I'll be updating 'Your cute when you scream' shortly! As in tomorrow or the day after! "Tales from another broken home' has been discontinued! For now I'm sorry I have no will to write that story!

Please review if you don't hate me I am sorry!

I'll be updating 'Your cute when you scream' shortly! As in tomorrow or the day after! "Tales from another broken home' has been discontinued! For now I'm sorry I have no will to write that story! 


End file.
